


上帝不掷骰子（但是他搞恶作剧）

by febbb



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tolkien Crack Week 2020, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb
Summary: 为托尔金恶搞周所作的一系列短篇。（1）梅斯罗斯宣布他订婚了。费诺并不是很满意。（梅熊梅）（2）吉尔·加拉德是埃卢因。庭葛有话要说。
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [god does not play dice with the universe (but he does play pranks)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824802) by [psychedaleka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedaleka/pseuds/psychedaleka). 



一次新年庆典。每个有名有姓的都在——包括整个芬威家族。

双树的光辉交错，参与者已经欢宴畅饮了好几个小时。尤其是费诺，他醉得不轻（和芬国昐打交道就得喝醉点）。

“请大家听我说，” 梅斯罗斯用叉子敲了敲他的酒杯——实际上应该是玛提莫，不过像名字或者时间线这种小事能阻止我们吗？不能。

他宣布：“芬巩和我订婚了。”

“你不能那样做！” 费诺含混地说。“那是——乱伦！他是亲人！”

“哦，所以现在您承认他们是亲人了，” 梅斯罗斯说。


	2. Chapter 2

吉尔·加拉德的重生引起了不少八卦，打赌和各种讨论（始终关注着家庭好戏的永生者们就喜欢干这事）。

当然，吉尔·加拉德没有证实也没有否认任何理论，基本上守口如瓶（他不想承认他自己也不知道）。

直到梅斯罗斯重生之后，他才找到了庭葛。

“原谅我问起你的出身——”

“吉尔-加拉德·艾瑞尼安，曾经是埃卢因，迪奥之子。”

惊掉下巴。

“你是在告诉我，我的曾孙是 _诺多_ 至高王吗？！？”

“你是我的双胞胎兄弟吗？” 一个六岁的埃卢林问。


End file.
